High School Sweethearts
by Goten's Apprentice
Summary: Will be added later...I'm too tired to type it out


**Chapter І**

_Reminiscing _

(Izzy's POV)

I groaned as I rolled out of bed. It was the first day of my junior year in high school and I really didn't feel like going back… Being a computer genius really took a toll on one's social life… Walking into the shower, I checked the digital clock sitting next to the sink. "6:45…" I muttered before taking off my wife-beater, and then removed my boxers…

As I stepped into the shower, and turned the showerhead, memories began flooding back like the water that was now pouring down onto my body… I remembered our school year right after we saved the digital world… It was as if life had a different perspective… I remember going to school wondering if Tentamon was just going to fall out of the sky…

Sighing, I took my washcloth and a bottle of Essence Axe Gel and poured it onto the rag. Lathering it up, I began to spread the soap all over my body. I wondered how everyone else was doing… We hadn't spoken all summer, Matt was touring with his band, Tai was busy on his soccer league, Joe was at an internship, Sora was on the track team…and of course was preparing for the cross-country meet.

And then, there was Mimi…man…what else could I say? She was popular, had great looks, her grades were above average… She was perfect… I just wished I could tell her how I felt… But she was with Matt…I knew that I paled in comparison to him… Turning off the showerhead, I opened the glass door that kept the water from spilling out… I grabbed the towel from the rack on the wall and began running it vigorously over my head.

Drying out my hair, the stereo in my room soon went off… I walked out with the towel around my neck and 1 around my lower. Even though I tried to keep my mind off it, my thoughts kept drifting towards Mimi… We'd never actually gone out, and I doubt you'd even call us close friends. Even though we'd saved the world together, we'd never actually gotten close enough to be called friends…

After I buttoned up my white T-shirt, I grabbed a pair of black jeans and slipped them on. Heading downstairs, I walked into the kitchen. It was 7:15… I had about 20 minutes to get a substantial meal in my stomach. Making some eggs and toast, I nearly choked on my breakfast and guzzled down some orange juice.

I walked to the door and opened it. My parents were still asleep and probably would be for another few hours… Closing the door quietly, I headed off to the bus stop. The bus came around 7:45 and I boarded it. There were the usual cool kids in the back, making a loud ruckus and causing a commotion, the socially inept people in the front of the bus, and the middle-class people sitting in the middle.

I actually considered that sitting in the middle was a blessing because a few years ago, I had close to no friends. My only solace was Joe, I really owed him everything. He helped me through everything, the big and small… As the bus pulled into the lot, I heaved a large sigh…and shuffled the duffel bag on my shoulder, which contained my trusty laptop.

I walked into the building to see a group of extremely short freshmen huddled together, as if they were afraid to lose each other. "I swear they get shorter every year…" I muttered while walking down the left corridor of the school. Holding up an envelope, I began scavenging through it to find my schedule...

Finding it, I saw that my first class was Pre-Calculus. "3rd floor, room 341…" I muttered while turning right into the stairwell. As I walked up the steps, a few girls walked by and pointed at me, giggling. I didn't even bother to fuss over it; I'd gotten over that phase in my life.

After climbing what seemed like a mountain of stairs, I had reached the third floor. I paused next to the doorway that led back down the steps to catch my breath. "Heh…I'm gonna have to get used to that…" I said between breaths. I trudged down the hall slowly, looking for anyone that I remembered from last year… I didn't see anyone.

"Room 341…" I said, stopping to a halt in the hallway. I opened the door slowly and walked in. I was greeted by a few faces. Some of them; reminding me of myself… Taking a seat in the second row, I hung my duffel bag on the back of seat and waited for the class to begin.

The first bell rang and then the teacher walked in. Glancing at the clock, I saw that the time was 8:15… Placing my head down on the desk, the teacher began writing on the board. Then, _she _walked in… She turned to wave goodbye to her friends and continued to walk into the room.

Her body seemed so flawless…every curve more enticing than the last…the way she moved when she walked…it was as if she were an angel who'd lost her way to heaven… Snapping out of my gaze, I realized that Mimi was now smiling at me. "Izzy-kun!" She said. I stood and smiled. "Mimi-chan! It's so nice to see you! How've you been, how's the relationship going?" I asked while giving her a hug.

_Her body smells so nice…_ I thought as I let go of her. She smiled and sat down next to me. "I've been doing pretty well; made some extra cash over the break…I and Matt are doing pretty well…what about you?" She asked while propping her head on her hand on her desk.

"Same old, same old…" I said sighing. "Absolutely nothing." I completed. She giggled and smiled. "What's so funny?" I asked. "Well, I always pictured you being this big-shot company owner…and yet…here you are…" She said. I groaned. "Don't rub it in…" I said. She giggled and ran her hand through her hair.

The class went by pretty fast…and before I knew it…the day was over… As I walked through the bus lot, I caught sight of Mimi and Sora. "Hey guys!" I said while waving to them. Sora waved at me and Mimi smiled. As I walked up to them, Mimi began rocking back and forth… "So…what're you guys doing this weekend?" He asked smiling. Maybe now that school was in, he'd have something to do with his time…

"Well, I'm going out with Matt…" Mimi said smiling. "And Tai said he'd take me out to dinner on Saturday." Sora said after her. "Oh…" Izzy said sighing. _Well, there goes my weekend…_ He said sighing. He ran his hand through his hair. Just then, his bus rounded the corner. He said goodbye to the two of them and headed for his bus.

He boarded the bus and sat in his usual seat. "I really need a life…" He said while leaning his head against the window.


End file.
